Dragon Ball F
by darkrycat
Summary: Right after the battle with cell, Goku and the other Z fighters thought the earth was finally safe again until a mysterious man used the dragon balls to wish back Freiza and now Frieza is 5 times as strong. That's when the Z fighters beet a copy of Broly. Will Goku defeat Frieza and Broly or would they finally fall into the hands of the torturous villains. Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball F

Thank You Everyone who is reading this and please review.

"Finally we have collected all the dragon balls," the creature said.

They summoned the almighty Shenron. "What is your wish?" roared the dragon.

"I wish to bring back King Frieza," said the creature smiling.

"Your wish shall be granted," roared the dragon. And then the dragon disappeared with a blinding light.

The setting goes on the way back on Earth.

"Wow, it sure is hot today. The training will probably be tough," said Goku.

"Why are we training if there is no threat on Earth?"asked Gohan.

"It's just a hobbit I do all the time," replied Goku.

The setting goes to King Kai.

"I must warn Goku about the new source of energy I found on planet Namek."

King Kai used his antennas to communicate with Goku.

"Goku, there's a mysterious mass of energy heading towards Earth. I've never seen such power in my life," said King Kai.

"What is it," asked Goku.

King Kai took a closer look. He gasped.

"I can't believe it. It's Frieza, but much stronger.

Just then a spaceship fell on Earth. Goku flew there as fast as he could. Two soldiers came out of the spaceship followed by Frieza and a mysterious man in a cape. Frieza laughed at Goku.

"I can finally destroy you, you worm along with this puny planet. I've been training in hell and I already surpassed super saiyan 3." Frieza said. Goku was paying no attention to Frieza, but to the man in the cape.

Goku shot a blast at the man in the cape. The blast burned through the cape and there standing in front of his eyes was Broly.

"Enough chit chat, let's get to fighting," Broly roared.

Goku suddenly remembered Gohan was beside him.

"Gohan, you go for Frieza. I'll handle Broly"

Frieza was deeply offended that he had to face the weakling.

The two sides charged.

How did you like the first chapter?

Review, and follow please.

The second chapter could come tomorrow or even today.

Thank all of you readers.


	2. The Plan

**Authors Notes:** I hope you like this chapter and please review.

Gohan was getting beat up at first. He punched, but missed and Frieza kicked his back and threw him into a large rock that exploded. Gohan turned into super saiyan 1, but still was getting beat up. Gohan was charging a KaMeHaMeHa wave and shot in at Frieza. With Frieza's finger he deflected the powerful shot. The blast sent Gohan into debris. Frieza then teleported on top of Gohan and punched him down. Gohan's face landed into the ground. With all his strength Gohan turned into Super Saiyan 2. And the two fighters charged at each other also giving the fact that Frieza didn't even have a scratch on his body.

The setting goes to Goku.

Goku was similarly getting beat up, but much worse. Broly had much stronger attacks then Frieza.

Even after Goku turned into Super Saiyan 3, he could not lay a hand on Broly. At this rate Goku would lose and so will the Earth. And then Goku thought of an idea. They could all escape to planet Namek and then they can wish Earth back. And at planet Namek they can train more because the gravity is stronger there.

Goku started to retreat back across the Earth to his house with Gohan.

Gohan asked,"Why are we running away?"

"I'll regret running away, but this is the plan to save Earth."

Goku explained his plan to Gohan and Chi Chi.

Now we will have to find the other Z fighters and escape on Bulma's capsule.

30 minutes later …

"Everyone set?" asked Goku.

The ship took off at an uneven pace. Goku started to train at 90 gravity. He was barely moving in this high pressure, but it was the only way to defeat Broly and Frieza. As they left Earth they saw a huge explosion and millions more happened. Videl already knew Goku's plan, but she was still felt uneasy. With Frieza was too strong. She went into the high gravity chamber and her body freeze. Goku lifted her up and put her out of the chamber.

Goku said to Gohan, "You ready Gohan?"

Gohan nodded.

**Narrator:** So our heroes follow the plan of Goku, but will they be able to defeat Frieza and Broly. Because last time Gohan and Goku fought them they didn't even land a scratch…

**Authors Notes:** Please review and wait till the next chapter. Hope you like it.


End file.
